Love Lust
by Glassed Loner
Summary: Hubungan percintaan antara guru dan murid itu terlarang, bukan...?/Warn: Prototype-Fanfic, slight curses, random, and a bit ooc./Hopefully just a One-Shot. If not, 1 of ?/Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.


**AN: Kalian dapat berpikir ini seperti... Sebuah _Prototype-Fanfic_...**

**Akan saya tulis lebih lanjut; dan menghapus/mengganti _chapter_ ini dengan yang asli (atau mungkin tidak, tergantung dengan situasi). Jadi tolong beri saya masukkan. _Thank you in advance_.**

**_Disc_: _I do not own_ "Katekyo Hitman Reborn!".**

**_Warn_: Dikatakan terdapat _minor_ ecchi dan _mature_ _contents_ pada awal, tetapi saya tidak bermaksud dari awal untuk menulis hal tersebut. _Slight curses_. _Random and a bit ooc_, saya rasa.**

* * *

**Merupakan fanfic yang di _request_ oleh LalaNur Aprilia. (Kamu hutang satu fanfic padaku, _kouhai_.)**

* * *

_**Lastly,**** enjoy**_**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ah, seperti saat pertama kali kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Perasaan euforia itu kembali menerjang akal sehatnya kembali; mengatakan untuk menikmati ciuman itu dan tidak ingin menghentikan ciuman yang penuh paksaan, _lust_, keinginan untuk diperhatikan, penuh dengan harsat, namun pada saat yang sama, lembut dan penuh dengan pengertian itu.

Sebagaimanapun ia ingin menghentikan "aktifitas" dadakan mereka ini; dan ingin menampar murid yang ada di depannya karena telah melalukan sebuah pelecehan seksual padanya.

Ia tetaplah seorang wanita yang ingin diberi perhatian, belaian kasih sayang, cinta bahkan. Jadi pasti akan langsung meleleh terhadap ciuman itu.

Lagipula perempuan mana yang tidak coba?

...

...

...

Tetapi itu bukan berarti ia akan menganggap enteng karena telah mendapatkan ciuman dadakan dari muridnya yang berumur 2-3 tahun lebih muda darinya, bodoh! Wanita itu hanya ingin menampar dan memasukkan akal sehat kepada muridnya yang kelewat idiot itu karena telah melecehkannya secara seksual!

Tetapi dari sisi manapun, ia bagaikan tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk melalukan hal tersebut. _Heck_, mendorong murinya agar menjauh darinya untuk menghentikan saja sudah tidak ada tenaga; apalagi menampar murid yang sudah terbiasa dengan _Hellish training_-nya itu?

"Ugh..."

Sebuah erangan lepas dari sela-sela kedua bibirnya. Menandakan antara ia itu sedang menikmati, atau malah terganggu, karena "kegiatan" mereka itu.

Murid berambut _blond_ itu langsung melepaskan kedua bibir mereka dan kedua tangannya yang memeluk lembut, namun erat, pinggang wanita didepannya, yang juga merupakan gurunya, masih belum menandakan ingin lepas dari posisi tersebut.

Kedua wajah mereka memerah bagaikan sepasang tomat; terengah-engah mengambil napas.

Setelah beberapa saat; bagaikan telah mendapatkan kembali tenaga dan akal sehatnya. Wanita itu langsung menampar pria itu dengan seluruh tenaganya. Membuat lelaki yang ada didepannya melepaskan pelukannya dan terjatuh di lapisan baja kapal itu dengan keras.

"..hah...hah...hah..."

Wajahnya masih memerah dan napasnya masih tersenggal-senggal; tetapi rasa amarahnya sangat amat terasa dari sorotan kedua bola mata _red maroon_-nya. Seakan mengatakan, "apa yang telah kau lakukan, bajingan?!"

Lelaki berambut _blond _itu hanya tertawa lepas; walaupun sebercak semburat merah masih terhias pada wajahnya yang tampan dan muda itu.

Wanita di depannya bertambah merah wajahnya; dan bukan karena malu atau kepanasan, tetapi amarah. Ya, dia **marah** karena muridnya yang kelewatan **bodoh** itu hanya dapat tertawa setelah melakukan hal tersebut terhadap**nya**. **Guru**nya! Yang merupakan seseorang yang harus dihormati dan telah jelas dengan **konsekuensi akan hubungan **antara murid dan guru! Yang **jelas-jelas terlarang**!

"Sebenarnya kau mau apa, Colonnello!?" geramnya; kedua tangan mengerat di sampingnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Lal? Bukannya kita pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya?" pertanyaan retroris keluar dari mulut muridnya itu; dengan senyuman 5 watt di wajahnya. Seperti tidak sama sekali merasa **bersalah** terhadapnya. Hal itu hanya menambahkan bahan bakar kepada api amarahnya. Seperti sebuah pepatah.

_You have just put more oil onto the fire._

Ironis.

""_We've done this before," my ass!_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**AN: Maaf bila barusan rada _cliffhanger_ atau menggantung. Namanya juga _Prototype-Fanfic_, ahaha. ^^;  
**

**Kemungkinan penulisan saya menjadi lebih deskriptif dibandingkan dengan fanfic dahulu. Dikarenakan saya selama Hiatus 6 bulan lebih terus memabaca fanfic yang deskipsinya tinggi, mendewa, dan pro.  
**

**_Have a nice day_.  
**

**_Sign_, G L.**

* * *

[Edited: 09.08.2013] Menggantikan kata "europia" dengan "euforia". (Baru sadar sekarang orz. -,-;) Dan meng-edit beberapa kata.

* * *

_**Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.**_


End file.
